Polka Dots
by Gipsy Dango
Summary: Viñetas sobre los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. @Spoilers, muerte, romance ridículo y humor del feo. Ah, y no olvidemos el drama.
1. Gocce

**N/A;**_ Omertá_ es un conjunto de viñetas para la tabla abecedario de retos a la carta, comunidad de livejournal. Es decir, no es una historia ni nada parecido. Sólo son viñetas. Diferentes personajes, diferentes espacios y diferentes tramas. Estoy explorando el fandom y esta se me hizo una brillante idea, por lo que me dije: _oh, escribiré sobre de lo que nunca he escrito y me obligaré a dejar todo IC. _

**Título. **Gocce (_Gotas_ en italiano)  
**Prompt. **46; Lápida.  
**Claim****. **Timoteo, Daniela —9th y 8th Vongola.  
**Advertencias. **Spoilers, creo. Probablemente sí, del episodio 158.

* * *

Gocce

El día en el que Timoteo aceptó el puesto como el noveno de la familia mafiosa Vongola, no se sintió feliz. Y es que, ¿quién puede sentirse feliz escuchando el _truc, truc_ de las gotas caer del cielo? Él definitivamente no puede. Le molestan, no las soporta -inclusive puede decir que las odia. Le son completamente desagradables: caen del cielo sin importales a quién y qué humedecen. Aunque sí, Timoteo acepta que son útiles a la hora de desahogarse. Las gotas se mezclan con las lágrimas, apartan el sonrosado rojo de las mejillas y...

—_Respira, anda._

Era el noveno Vongola. Después de ocho jefes, estaba él. Él y su bastón de caoba, impecable y listo para defender a su familia, dispuesto a detener a la siguiente oleada de gotas de lluvia. Dispuesto a morir por los que quería.

Timoteo no sonrió ese día. A pesar de todo, no lo hizo y ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo. Ni una, ni dos, ni _ocho_ veces. ¿Qué sentido tenía sonreír cuando llueve y las flores frágiles, hermosas y rojas están muertas? A la novena vez, en secreto, lo hizo. Sonrió tristemente.

El número infinito acabó escrito en piedra, recordado en sangre y pintado en el césped húmedo.

(¿Y el suyo, como lo haría?)

No sonrió, porque Timoteo tenía miedo.


	2. Sempre

**Título. **Sempre (_Siempre_ en italiano)  
**Prompt. **74; Sueño.  
**Claim****. **Dokuro Chrome —Chrome/Mukuro.  
**Advertencias. **Ninguna. La viñeta es general y no me parece que lleve spoilers.

* * *

Sempre

La mira, le acaricia el hombro con su mano enguantada, sonríe y deja salir una risilla. Esa risilla que se oía como _Kufufu_, y era tan masculina, divertida y misteriosa para sus oídos. Mukuro siempre ha echo eso. Siempre. Mirar, acariciar, sonreír y reír. Lo mismo y en el mismo y perfecto orden. Chrome lo sabe, porque han pasado años y años en los que ha estado a su lado, y sabe observar, simple y sencillamente.

Aparece en sus sueños y mira, toca, sonríe y ríe. Pero sólo eso. Y al final sólo termina siendo un sueño. El cariño, el amor y el toque cálido de Mukuro termina siendo sólo un sueño, algo que sólo pasa entre las frías paredes y queda dentro de su corazón, debajo de sus ropas del instituto Kokuyo. Eso tampoco ha cambiado con los años, y aunque Chrome piense que sea cruel decirlo, sabe también que nunca lo hará.

Por eso a Chrome le gusta soñar. Porque sus pesadillas se fueron hace mucho tiempo, y se siente hermosa, pequeña y frágil bajo la mirada de una simple ilusión de Rokudo Mukuro, y su densa niebla blanca.

Sabe que su amor es también sólo eso: un sueño, y que los sueños no (siempre) se cumplen. Y es que ella nunca fue ni será alguien con mucha esperanza, por lo que sólo espera, sola, sentada en una esquina mugrienta y caliente de aquel edificio en ruinas, una nueva orden. Porque si Mukuro está feliz, ella lo está también. Pese a quien le pese y muriese quien muriese. Eso no cambió en todo ese tiempo y tampoco lo hará un día.

Por lo menos no hasta que Chrome muera.


	3. Killing Joke

**N/A: **Gracias por los comentarios. Me encanta leerlos, y me animan. ;) Por cierto, quien quiera una viñeta de un claim, personaje o grupo en especial, puede pedírmelo; no importa quiénes sean. Hago las viñetas con el afán de explorar y así poder escribir libremente de todos los personajes.

**Título. **Killing Joke (el traductor lo traduce a _matando a la broma_)  
**Prompt. **36; Ilusión.  
**Claim****. **Skull, female¡Viper —Skull centric, insinuación de Skull/Viper.  
**Advertencias.** Spoilers del Arco de los Arcobalenos, creo.

* * *

Killing Joke

Está encima de su moto y en ese momento nada, absolutamente _nada_ es mejor que el aire golpeándole la cara y haciéndole bailar el cabello como serpientes encantadas. Skull lame sus labios púrpuras, saborea el metal de sus arracadas y sonríe, preso de la adrenalina. _¿Morir?_ piensa. Y ríe, ríe tan fuerte que le duele.

El motor de su motocicleta suena una, suena dos, suena hasta tres veces. Todos lo escuchan; él lo escucha. Sus botas negras de hule están sucias, repletas de lodo, y gastadas. Su corazón late, fuerte, como un bomba a punto de hacer explosión. A lo lejos, Viper resopla y suelta improperios. Él vuelve a reír. Una mujer enana definitivamente es divertida, eso es lo que piensa.

¿Vivir el último momento de su vida bajo una ilusión, entre montañas de tierra no reales y emociones falsas? Era patético, pero era su única opción. Skull prefería ser patético a irse sin nada. Al fin y al cabo, el engaño no es del todo malo. Resultaba... reconfortante hasta cierto punto.

Aprieta los mangos y mira al horizonte. Huele la gasolina, escucha el motor viejo y descompuesto. El cielo está repleto de nubes grises, y el sol escondido detrás de ellas. Skull está seguro que lloverá, y que, pronto, el arcoiris saldrá y brillará, junto con el pasto verde repleto de rocío. También está seguro de que él no estará ahí para verlo, pero poco le importa.

Él no puede morir, porque ya está muerto. Alguien que acepta un destino, definitivamente lo está —al menos así piensa él. Su destino era ser un arcobaleno, y él lo había aceptado. Sólo le faltaba esperar. Ir y regresar del infierno, en su moto, y echar fuego por donde sus llantas hundiesen la tierra. Proteger al tri-ni-sette. _Y servir de nuevo como lacayo_.


	4. C'è un sacco di tette!

**Título. **C'è un sacco di tette! (en italiano _there's_ _a lot for boobies_)  
**Prompt. **15; Durazno.  
**Claim****. **Yamamoto Takeshi, Lambo —Yamamoto/Haru, 8086 y pseudo Lambo/Haru.  
**Advertencias.** Creo que crack y ooc. Sucede después del capítulo 89.

Para _Suigin Walker_, que siempre me dice su opinión en lo que escribo y me pidió una viñeta con Yamamoto y Haru de claim ;). Y no bromeo con lo de siempre, naah~ eso es amor, realmente. Estaba tan aburrida que nada más me llegó el review comencé a pensar en que haría. Esto de estar enferma y mocosa sin estar haciendo nada me pone activa en fanfiction net. Espero que te guste, porque eeek, creo que quedó raro.

* * *

C'è un sacco di tette!

—Son unos chiquillos irritantes.

Lambo se sentó a su lado, e inmediatamente se dispuso a comer el bocadillo que tomó el refrigerador como si nunca en su vida hubiese comido algo más que migajas y sobras. El niño lo miraba curioso, con una expresión extraña de superioridad, mientras mordía el pan dulce y la azúcar le caía en el traje de vaca que siempre llevaba puesto. Yamamoto no quiso preguntarle más: sabía más que suficiente y estaba suficiente con eso.

Como Tsuna, él aún no se reparaba del sonrojo y todavía trataba de secar su cabello y su camisa, ambos húmedos por el té caliente que se tiraron encima luego de aquel semejante sobresalto. Reborn no mencionó nada, más sin embargo, producto de su imaginación o no, Yamamoto lo miró sonreír cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entraron Bianchi, Kyoko y Haru tan alegres como siempre, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello húmedo.

_Y con los senos moviéndose. _

—_Shh_, oye Yamamoto —escuchó decir al niño, que de repente comenzó a reír tanto que su risa le recordó a el tipo loco de los cuchillos de Varia—. ¿Cuales bubis te gustan más?

—Lambo, sólo eres un niño —le sonrió—. No puedes hablar de esas cosas.

El niño pronto olvidó el tema, pero él no. Al pasar el tiempo y de manera inconsiente, la estrella del equipo de béisbol de la secundaria Namimori paseó su mirada por las tres chicas. Realmente tenía curiosidad. Era un chico y... bueno, el punto es que lo era. Era un chico y cuando un chico oye a otro chico —que aunque sea menor, pequeño e inmaduro como Lambo —presumir que vio un par de tetas, simplemente... la tetosterona se hace presente. Eso era algo que él no podía evitar.

Una reaccion natural.

Bianchi estaba primero, cortando verduras con sus lentes naranjas puestos a unos pasos de él. Desde su lugar, Yamamoto podía ver el perfil de sus "bubis", como llamaba a los senos Lambo. Eran grandes sin ninguna exageración y dignas de una mujer madura, sin embargo, a él no le interesaron mucho, porque las miró sólo unos segundos. Luego pasó a Kyoko y ni siquiera se detuvo un poco. Pensó en Ryohei y algo se le atoró en la garganta, probablemente el té que se había atragantado o sus pensamientos de _chico promedio caliente_.

La última era Haru. Estaba frente de él hablando de sabe qué cosas de cosplays con Reborn. Yamamoto la observó su cintura, y fue subiendo, hasta llegar a su rostro para bajar de nuevo. Aquella camisa color duranzo le quedaba bien y algo apretada de las caderas, lo que hacía su exploración aún más fácil y rápida. Aunque mirándola Yamamoto fue todo menos rápido y discreto, porque justo cuando estaba pensando acerca de qué talla de sosten usaría, la chica, sorpresivamente, le sonrió.

Y claro, él descubrió como se sentía un jodido cabrón caliente al ser descubierto en pleno acto de observación.

—Yo, Haru... em... —comenzó a tartamudear, pensando en una buena disculpa. _Maldita sea_, pensó.

Haru volvió a sonreír. Y el se sorprendió.

—¿Sí? Ah, Yamamoto. Sí, tengo una mancha —dejó a Reborn a lado y con su dedo apuntó a su pecho derecho, en donde había una mancha blanca entre los pliegues—. Creo que usé demasiado detergente. ¿Hahi? ¡Oh, lo siento! —se disculpó, al ver que parpadeaba confundido—. ¿Ibas a preguntarme otra cosa?

El chico suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Una vez que la subió y miró a los ojos a la chica, sonrió.

—Iba a decirte que tu camisa tiene un bonito color. Me gusta el durazno.

Claro que esa sonrisa era tan falsa como sus pensamientos sobre perdonar a Lambo por meterlo en semejante lío y darle semejantes pensamientos. Aunque claro, al final, se permitió responderle debidamente al pequeño niño, luego de pedirle casi firmar un contrato con sangre para la confidencialidad del asunto. Porque no señor, nadie debía saberlo.

—Haru. Me gustan las tetas de Haru.

—Eres un copión, idiota del béisbol —respondió Lambo, y lo miró con falso desprecio.


	5. Consolazione

**Título. **Consolazione (_Consuelo _en italiano)  
**Prompt. **05; Bosque.  
**Claim****. **Hibari Kyoya, I-Pin.  
**Advertencias. **Spoilers de TYL.

Para _Yui-3000_. Este, el drabble salió bastante extraño. Nunca había escrito de Hibari y mucho menos de I-Pin, por lo que creo que fue un reto. Sin embargo, creo que quedó IC. O tal vez no. Quien sabe. La verdad traté de hacerlo lo más _gen_ posible, porque está escrito con la prespectiva de Hibari, por lo que no creo posible haber hecho algo más... cursi sin salirme del personaje.

* * *

Consolazione

Sus manos están frías —Kyoya no las ve, pero sabe que ahí, en sus palmas de piel suave y tersa, estuvieron nadando las lágrimas —; sus propias manos lo sienten. En medio de las descargas eléctricas, los escalofríos y la suavidad, el frío le traspasa la piel. Su respiración golpea su cuello, rápida y agitada, mientras que su cuerpo está cubrierto bajo el suyo, que, a diferencia del de ella, es cálido, grande y acogedor. I-Pin tiembla mientras suelta un pequeño sollozo contra su camisa púrpura, y Hibari sólo se recarga, paciente, en el tronco del árbol más cercano.

El día es gris, con el cielo repleto de nubes y sin sol. En el bosque, algunos cuervos pían tenebrosamente, batiendo sus alas negras y golpeando las ramas; y gente corre, cargando culpa y furia. A lo lejos, Hibird se encuentra postrado en una rama de un árbol, callado y tan inmóvil como una piedra. Hibari lo mira sin ninguna expresión en particular.

El día no sólo es húmedo. El día huele a sal, a decepción, a pérdida.

Y también a _lástima_.

—¿Por qué? —murmura ella, que en ese momento parece haberse convertido en aquella bebé de hacía diez años. Tan pequeña, tan frágil; tan falta de consuelo. Tan... sola. Tan hervíbora y débil.

Él no contesta. Sawada Tsunayoshi ha muerto y eso es todo lo que ella va saber. Por lo menos estando en sus brazos, en aquella danza fría repleta de pena. Lo que escuche después no va a ser asunto suyo. Porque Hibari Kyoya no va a mencionar nada. Va a estar en silencio, cumpliendo el favor que su jefe le pidió.

_Cuídalos, Hibari._

Y cumpliendo el sueño de una adolescente enamorada, que de pronto, en una guerra que no era suya, se le rompieron las alas.

Porque él ya es bastante mayor como para saber que un _"te morderé hasta la muerte" _no es la solución a los problemas. Ni un buen consuelo para los hervíboros, ya que todos son una panda de estúpidos sentimentales.

Por ahora, Hibari sabe que nadie necesita ser mordido.


	6. Le lacrime della bambola

**Título. **Le lacrime della bambola (_Las lágrimas de la muñeca_ en italiano)  
**Prompt. **71; Sentimientos.  
**Claim****. **Lal Mirch centric —Collonello/Lal Mirch.  
**Advertencias. **Spoilers de TYL. 

**

* * *

**

Le lacrime della bambola

La sangre está por todas partes, repartida por todo su rostro y las sábanas blancas y arrugadas. Ya no ríe, ya no brilla —ya no es él. Su piel tostada ya no es tan tostada como la recordabas; es pálida, gris y seca, y los caminos en donde cayeron tus lágrimas son los únicos que te hacen notarlo. _Se está yendo_. Aspiras aire, tan fuerte que sientes un golpe en lo profundo del cerebro y te aturdes más de lo que ya estás, si es posible.

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que lloraste así, Lal Mirch? Ninguno, porque jamás en la vida has llorado así por alguien. Ni siquiera has llorado, sólo hasta hoy. Nunca te lo permitiste. Fuiste una piedra antes de que él llegara a tu vida. Eras una simple lluvia fría, cegada por el deber, el maldito deber; un humano convertido en un robot sin sentimientos. Uno vacío, sin nada y sin nadie.

—_Si te beso, ¿mejorarías?_

Ahora que tienes a alguien, ¿qué sientes? Sientes lo que nunca has sentido. _Dolor, egoísmo, desesperación_. Lo que nunca un soldado debe de sentir, porque un soldado que siente, es un mal soldado. Y un mal soldado es incapaz de luchar. Pero, ¿te importa de verdad eso ahora? Soldado, soldado, soldado. Los soldados nacen para pelear, y morir. Y a nadie les importa. Porque al final son sólo eso: muñecos con trajes camuflajeados y medallas pequeñas de falso oro sin ningún significado. Los muñecos no tienen vida. Tú fuiste eso.

—_Si me besas, me harás renacer. _

Porque él te dio vida. Con sus sonrisas, con su mirada y con sus palabras. Por eso, te inclinas sobre su rostro y le besas. Le besas, tocando sólo sus labios pequeños de bebé mientras lágrimas salen de tus ojos, como si fuesen cascadas interminables. Sientes sus pequeñas manos en tu rostro, y te preguntas porqué ha pasado todo esto, que si eras incapaz de ser feliz. Pequeña muñeca, ¿qué es tu vida sin tu creador? Es lo mismo que fue antes de su llegada. Vacío, oscuridad, abismos. Porque si él te la dio, él podía quitártela.

Sin embargo, cuando él se va, siguen cayendo. Una tras otra. Te has dicho que los muñecos no tienen vida, y quién no tiene vida es incapaz de sentir. Pero entonces, ¿qué son esas lágrimas? ¿y esa opresión en el pecho, que cree en aquellas palabras que, obviamente, nunca van a ser verdad?

Lal Mirch, todo hubiese sido mejor si hubieses seguido siendo una muñeca. Porque ya no lo eres, y lo sabes.

Ya no te mientas. Mentirse sólo incrementa la dosis de dolor.


	7. La spina della rosa

**Título. **La spina della rosa (_La espina de la rosa_ en italiano)  
**Prompt. **67; Rosas.  
**Claim****. **D. Spade, Giotto.  
**Advertencias. **Spoilers del capítulo 260 del manga en adelante.

* * *

La spina della rosa

—Siempre apareces en días como estos, D. Spade.

La voz serena de Giotto se escucha por todo el jardín de rosas. Grave, áspera y a la vez suave, acompasada con el sonido de la danza de las ramas del árbol que le da sombra y cálida con el suave ambiente primaveral. Él lo mira, quitándose un mechón de la frente con un ligero soplido; más sin embargo se agacha, sin decir ni una sola palabra. A sus espaldas, siente cómo el jefe Vongola se sienta en la mesa contigua, cruza ambas piernas y ve curiosamente cómo su mano enguantada viaja hacia la tierra. Toma una rosa roja delicadamente por el tallo verde con espinas, una abierta y húmeda, con rocío fresco en los pétalos.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial? —pregunta Giotto.

El pasto se mueve con la brisa fresca. Con un ligero golpe, el tallo se rompe, y se oye un _tuck_ seco. El tiempo se detiene para aquella planta que su mano carga. Un pájaro vuela hacia el árbol, mientras que el sonido de la danza de las ramas suena de nuevo. D. Spade entre abre los labios y sonríe, planamente. Sus ojos viajan hacia arriba, donde la mirada café y profunda de Giotto está.

Es caliente, acogedora y...

—Araundi los odia —contesta, luego de un momento más de silencio—. Y a mí me gustan. Él y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien. Dice que soy un traidor, ¿sabe? —ríe.

_desconfiada_.

Giotto se levanta, con su capa ondeando detrás de él. Cuando pasa a su lado, ni lo mira. Y algo en el corazón de D. Spade rebota, y ese algo hace que aquella sonrisa, mientras la espalda de Giotto se aleja cada vez más de su vista, entre el sol y los campos verdes, se borre lentamente. Él suspira.

Justo en su dedo corazón, una espina de rosa golpea contra su guante.


	8. Ashes

**Título. **Ashes (_Cenizas_ en italiano)  
**Prompt. **04; Antes.  
**Claim****. **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

Ashes

Tsuna dejó de leer cuando al puerta de su oficina se abrió. Gokudera se alisó su traje negro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido. Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente un momento.

—¿Ya nada es como antes, verdad? —su voz era sombría—. Ya nada se parece a los días de Namimori.

El guardián de la tormenta entrecerró los ojos, con la mandíbula apretada.

—No, Décimo.

"Décimo" sonrió, tan planamente que a Gokudera le dolió mirarlo. Él tenía razón: ya nada era como antes. Ni siquiera el Décimo, o él. Nadie era igual que hacía nueve años.

Las sonrisas no eran igual de cálidas, los abrazos no eran tan reconfortantes, los ojos no tan brillantes, las ansias tan no grandes.

Todo parecía haberse decolorado. Hecho gris.

_Cenizas._

—Reborn está muerto —dijo. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación—. Lo está.

—Sí, Décimo. El señor Reborn está muerto.

Había demasiadas ausencias. Demasiados deseos no cumplidos.

Mucho dolor, mucho más del que ellos eran capaces de aguantar.


	9. Consolazione I

**Título. **Consolazione I (_Consuelo _en italiano)  
**Prompt. **07; Balance.  
**Claim****. **Miura Haru, Gokudera Hayato —5986.

Técnicamente continuación de _Consolazione_.**  
**

* * *

Consolazione I

—Gokudera… _no_.

Haru no comprende porque lo ha dicho, ni porqué él le hace caso. Pero lo dijo, y él simplemente siguió su petición sin ninguna réplica. Sin embargo, cuando su cabeza cae en su pecho y siente su camisa mojada, aquellas rasposas y sucias manos encima de su cintura, cargando tristeza, impotencia, y dolor, sus dudas vuelan lejos como pájaros despavoridos frente a una fuerte y mortal tormenta. Vuelan porque la duda ya no es duda. Gokudera está ahí porque confía en ella, justo como ella confía en él. Y al darse cuenta, Haru no puede sentirse más enternecida, más desconsolada y más afligida de lo que ya se siente.

—No lo hagas —habla de nuevo.

Por eso ella también llora, y moja su pelo plateado, tan hermoso como nunca antes lo ha visto, y aprieta su traje negro de corte italiano manchado de sangre a través de sus guantes de lana blancos, perfumados. Tose, sintiendo su garganta pequeña. Gokudera la oprime, una, otra vez. _Parece un niño sin su juguete_, se dice Haru, e impresionada, se corrige después: _un niño sin su héroe_. Y siente dolor, siente una opresión grande en el pecho que la afixia y le termina derrumbando.

No hay nadie excepto ellos dos. Las escaleras de la mansión Vongola están vacías, manchadas y olorosas a pólvora. Todos han corrido a una esquina a lamentarse, a decirse, justo como ella que "podrían haber llegado antes" y haberlo salvado.

Pero Haru, tristemente acepta, que aunque lo hubiera hecho, no hubiese tenido ningún sentido. Gokudera, a la par, acepta también que aunque estuvo ahí, no pudo hacer nada.

—Joder, Décimo.

Haru siente que algo se rompe, se desquebraja, se hace pedacitos cuando él solloza más fuerte. No puede evitar imitarlo._ Qué hacer, qué decir._ Ella no sabe nada. Gokudera mucho menos. Y es que nadie es fuerte ya. Nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrir aquella puerta, sacar su cuerpo, y enterrarlo. Nadie es capaz de hacer algo tan cruel como mover aquel cuerpo sonriente de Sawada Tsunayoshi mojado de sangre y receptor de balas.


	10. Symphony of Destruction

**Título. **Symphony of Destruction (_Sinfonía de Destrucción _en inglés)  
**Prompt. **01; Amistad.  
**Claim****. **Irie Shoichi, Byakuran. Mención de Tsunayoshi Sawada y Gokudera Hayato.

**N/A: **Mi primera viñeta sobre los dos. P-é-s-i-m-a.

* * *

Symphony of Destruction

En silencio, Irie Shoichi lo miró reír. Rió estruendosa y gravemente, como si algo se le quemara placenteramente en su paladar y fuese la delicia más exquisita del planeta. Le escuchó preguntarle algo entre carcajadas, y él sólo asintió: no tenía palabras; estaba demasiado impresionado, demasiado... _temeroso._ El estómago comienzó a dolerle de repente.

Shoichi se secó la frente y pensó, cuando su suave voz desapareció en la habitación perfumada, que era increíble el hecho de que todo ese tiempo consideró a Byakuran su amigo. Porque no es su amigo. No lo fue ni lo sería. ¿Podría considerarse un monstruo un _amigo_? Eso lo había dicho Vongola Décimo. _"Alguien sediento de caos, de poder influenciado por el miedo. Un monstruo como el del armario que aparecía cada vez que mamá salía de la habitación por las noches. Alguien así no es tu amigo, Irie Shoichi."_

Algo en él tiembló, e hizo que sus tripas se encogieran.

—El Vongola Décimo caerá. —la voz, esta vez seria, dura y estridente de Byakuran llegó a sus oídos. Y sus tripas se encogieron de nuevo, y el miedo, la angustia, y aquel extraño presentimiento que le llena el pecho, crecieron a su vez—. Caerá, Shoichi. Pronto.

Byakuran nunca planeó ser su amigo. Y tampoco lo era. Aquellas sonrisas, aquellos cumplidos que tanto lo elogiaban -todo con Byakuran era y sería falso. A Irie Shoichi le costó admitirlo, pero así eran las cosas, y estaba más que seguro que no cambiarían nunca. Una persona que nace para destruir siempre destruye, y alguien como Byakuran siempre tiene una razón para hacer las cosas. Inclusive para hacer "amigos".

—Sí, Byakuran.

_"Ayúdame a hacer de esta Namimori lo que fue hace diez años."_

—¿Me ayudarás, Shoichi?

Él no sería como Byakuran. No crearía una sinfonía de destrucción sólo para su propia diversión.

Aquella noche, Irie Shoichi recuerda haber visitado la mansión Vongola y a su jefe, luego de una buena harta de golpes cortesía de Gokudera Hayato sólo para probar su lealtad.

La pasó.

—Claro que sí.

Aunque luego de meses después, en el _Choice_, tuvo que pasar otra que no se comparó en nada con la primera.

Sin embargo, esa fue por traición.


	11. Perfetto

**Título. **Perfetto (_perfecta _en italiano)  
**Prompt. **14; Detestable.  
**Claim. **Hibari Kyoya, Kyoko Sasagawa. Kyoko/Tsuna.

**N/A:** En general, mi opinión sobre Kyoko desde la prespectiva de Hibari. Quizás esté un poco fuera del personaje, pero me parece la persona más indicada para hablar sobre ello. Después de todo, él es objetivo y no se anda con rodeos, ni busca la aceptación de nadie. Hace las cosas porque quiere y por él mismo, y nadie más. Por eso lo elegí.

* * *

Perfetto

Hibari Kyoya chasquea la lengua y se cruza de brazos, recargado en la puerta de madera. Están siendo atacados. Balazos, paredes caen y gritos se escuchan afuera, y su voz es la que cada vez se escucha menos. Pero él aún le entiende.

—Hibari. Por favor.

No está sordo. Sólo lo ignora.

_(Es bueno en eso)_

La manera en la que sonríe, en la que se mueve, en la que respira. En la que se abraza al herbívoro y en la que tiene miedo. Todo en ella es perfecto. Y él no puede evitar molestarse por ello. Le irrita de sobremanera. No entiende, ni entenderá jamás que le vio a aquella mujer Sawada Tsunayoshi. Es demasiado perfecta. Sonríe cuando debe, calla cuando debe.

Tanto lo es que le fastidia el insignificante hecho de verla y compartir el mismo aire. A un carnívoro no le gustan los herbívoros si no significan comida. Ella no es ni siquiera un herbívoro, y mucho ni un pedazo de carne que pudiera comer sin intoxicarse.

—No. No lo haré.

En su mundo no caben personas como Sasagawa Kyoko, y por él, cuan más balazos hubiese en su cuerpo, mejor. Pero el hecho es que Sasagawa Kyoko es perfecta, y siempre, todos los días de la semana, del año, de la década, se levanta con una detestable sonrisa en su rostro de muñeca japonesa. Lo será aunque quede inválida. Y eso a Hibari Kyoya no le gusta. Ni le gustará. Jamás.


	12. Tempesta

**Título. **Tempesta (_Tormenta_ en italiano)  
**Claim****. **Miura Haru. **  
**

* * *

Tempesta

Después de cada torneo de sumo -se había obligado a sí misma a llamarlo así, como en el principio; no podía hacerlo de otra forma -, cuando los tiene enfrente; repletos de vendas, pomadas y dormidos, Haru piensa las cosas detalladamente mientras les limpia con un paño húmedo el sudor y los rastros de sangre. Porque Haru no es tonta, por supuesto que no. Siempre piensa lo que hace, y lo que hacen los demás. Porque se preocupa, e inclusive, más de lo que debería. Después de todo, eran Vongola, y por lo tanto, a su opinión, invencibles.

Va con Tsuna primero, le sonríe, le dice palabras dulces (_eres un héore, nos salvaste a todos_) y le acaricia el cabello mientras Kyoko no está -de cierta forma, hacía tiempo que le incomodaba que ella estuviera cerca de él -, para luego pasarse a Yamamoto, a quien arropa siempre y le peina las cejas con el pulgar, porque en la mayoría de las batallas era lo único que en él perdía orden, y a ella, Yamasushi le gustaba ordenado y sonriente. Pasa de Hibari, y al final... camina siempre hasta la última cama, la del colchón desgastado y aguado, en donde siempre está Gokudera dormitando quedadamente.

Su corazón siempre explota como sus antiguas dinamitas en esas ocasiones. Todas las veces en las que Haru lo había visto dormir, habían sido noches tranquilas, en las que dormía a pierna suelta en la cama y roncaba como un bebé enseguida de Lambo y ni siquiera parecía un malandro fumador.

En situaciones como esa, Haru no ve a Gokureda como Gokureda, si no como un _cuerpo inmóvil e insípido_, y no puede evitar sentir lástima, o quizás una especie extraña de ternura hacia él. Al fin de cuentas, al dormir era el único momento en el que él no le decía "estúpida mujer" o le tachaba de inútil. Y a Haru Gokudera no le gusta así.

A Haru, Gokudera le gusta enérgico y sonriente. Le gusta que esté parado, para admirar sus grandes músculos y sus mejillas pálidas, junto con su pelo corto y gris brillar con la luz de la cocina del cuartel de los Vongola. Gokudera es atractivo para Haru cuando está despierto, dice "vaca estúpida" y "¡décimo!" durante todo el día, resuelve problemas matemáticos y está repleto de sudor luego de un entrenamiento en aquella caja ruidosa del piso... diez, cree.

Haru lo único que quiere en situaciones como esa es que se recuperen pronto, y sonrían, coman, corran por los pasillos como niños, a pesar de tener ya casi todos veinticinco años. Sobretodo Gokudera.

Porque aunque a Haru le gusta la calma, hay veces en que prefiere la tormenta.


	13. Il mattino ha l'oro in bocca

**Título. **_Il mattino ha l'oro in bocca_  
**Claim****. **Luce, Reborn.

**Advertencias.** La viñeta se basa en la serie de flash back del animé, en el Arco de los Arcobalenos. No recuerdo de qué a cuál capítulo, pero el caso es que hay spoilers. Cuidadillo, gais. "Il mattino ha l'oro in bocca" es un proverbio italiano, significa: "la mañana lleva oro en su boca" haciendo referencia al sol. ;)

* * *

Il mattino ha l'oro in bocca

Luce suspiró con resignación cuando escuchó a Reborn, luego de que, a metros de distancia, Skull cayera en un charco de lodo y se empapara hasta el último mechón de pelo púrpura, comentar algo deseñoso sobre torpes en la mafia. Sin embargo, ella no pudo evitar tener una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro al ver el puchero de Skull ante sus cortantes palabras. _Adorable_, pensó.

Miró a sus compañeros, dejando su canasto de galletas en la mesita de madera de la cabaña. Reborn agregó algo más, pero ella no alcanzó a escucharlo. Y se alegró, dado a que Skull pareció enfurecerse más. Fijó su vista en Fong, que regresó de meditar, tomó una de las galletas de avena y le sonrió, para después marcharse junto con su mono hacia el interior de la casa, anunciando que llovería y sería mejor para el estar adentro.

—Como siempre deliciosas, Luce.

—Eres muy dulce. Gracias.

Después de algunos días en el Monte Vesubio, todos se habían tomado un poco de confianza. No mucha, sólo la mínima. Eran mafiosos poderosos y con un sin fin de enemigos. Eso no era algo extraño, era más bien algo normal y cotidiano. No se sentían incómodos preparando sus armas para un sorpresivo ataque. Pero era claro que había signos de familiaridad entre ellos. Justo como el hecho de que la tensión ya no estaba presente todo el tiempo, cortando el aire. La tensión aparecía cuando alguno de ellos mencionaba lo que les deparaba.

Ser bebés. Arcobalenos.

—¡Está lloviendo! ¡Joder! —la voz estridente de Skull llegó a los oídos de Luce, sacándola de sus pensamientos. De pronto Verde apareció con un cuaderno de notas tapando su cabeza de entre los árboles y se adentró a la cabaña sin decir una palabra. Reborn sólo lo observó, justo como todos los demás.

_Verde nunca ha sido muy comunicativo_.

Tocó su vientre, redondeado y cálido, y mostró una pequeña, una mínima, casi invisible, sonrisa. Observó como Lal Mirch y Skull corrían hacia la cabaña, mientras que Viper curiosamente volaba a pies del suelo con un halo encima de su cabeza. Escuchó sus respiraciones medio agitadas pasar por su lado y pronto todas las galletas desaparecieron junto con ellos. Reborn fue el único que se quedó en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba al principio; sentado en la mesa.

En silencio.

Luce aceptaba lo que venía, porque era su destino. Y eso también lo aceptaba. Ayudaría al mundo, lo haría, porque lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para dejarlo tal y como estaba, o mejor aún, mejorarlo. Todos los demás pensaban también lo mismo. Proteger al mundo, llevar el Pacifier colgado en su pecho y el tri-ni-sette sobre sus hombrs. Después de todo, en aquel mundo viviría su hija, y las hijas e hijos de muchas madres más. Luce no se echaría atrás. Haría que después de la lluvia, el sol brillase, la tormenta se fuera, los rayos se extinguieran, la niebla se evaporara, las nubes se dispersaran y el cielo, a lo lejos, mostrara un largo y colorido arcoiris.

En un mundo mejor, en donde todos fueran iguales y felices.

—Reborn.

Ella haría que el cielo sonriera.

El mafioso alzó la vista, con su rostro oscurecido por la sombra de su sombrero.

—¿Qué?

—Me encantan tus patillas.

Y que con él, todos los que miraran hacia arriba, vieran su profundo y hermoso color azul, iluminado por un brillante sol y un colorido arcoiris, también. Por eso Luce sabía que su sacrificio nunca sería en vano.

No cuando el cielo hace sonreír a gente como Reborn, dueños de sonrisas hermosas y puras.

—Son mi principal encanto.

(Y encantadoramente egocéntricas.)


	14. Vecchio scorpion

**Título.** _Vecchio scorpion_  
**Claim****. **Bianchi

* * *

Vecchio scorpion

Bianchi está al pie de la puerta, con su vista fijamente puesta en ellos. El pequeño Tsuna ya no es pequeño, es todo un jefe, un hombre, uno hecho y derecho; y su hermano menor siendo igual de duro, resistiéndose a lo inevitable, sangrando por lo que cree y su familia. Reborn sigue siendo un bebé, pero más sabio que hace algunos años, un adulto al hablar a pesar de su voz chillona, su amante imposible, el mejor arcobaleno. La que no cabe entre ellos es ella. Ella es más vieja, está cansada como ninguno, y su veneno ya no rinde, ya no envenena.

El escorpión olvidado de la mafia los mira marchar. Mira marchar a sus pequeños hombres (porque para ella siempre serán pequeños, no importa qué), luego de darles a todos un beso, cargar en sus brazos a Reborn y apretarlo, apretarlo con fuerza, como si esa fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver, aunque lo fuera y aunque no. Porque le ama y no quiere que se marche sin al menos una despedida, porque su regreso nunca había sido –ni sería –seguro. Siempre quedaba esa duda, la duda que se presentaba en su mente sobre si regresarían, si los volvería a ver, si volverían sanos, salvos. Ella sabía que llegaría el día en el que no lo hicieran.

En el que alguno moriría.

Bianchi deja su mano caer sobre su vientre. Ya no es joven, ya no es hermosa; y sin embargo, de todas formas, sigue estando sola. Sola con trucos viejos, esperando a sus muchachos hacer el trabajo, para recibirlos con una sonrisa y lágrimas escondidas detrás de sus lentes de goma naranja.

Nadie que la hubiera visto hacía diez años pudiera haberse imaginado al escorpión con el aguijón roto. Mucho menos ella.


	15. With love anything is possible!

**Claim:** Hibari/Haru, y si no te gusta, fuera.

**Clasificación: **K-T.

* * *

With love anything is possible!

Haru Miura se secó la frente y guardó su pequeño bento en su mochila púrpura con llaveros de figuritas de animé. Apretó el candado de su reloj, en donde leía claramente 11:45. La chica tiró de uno de los tirantes de la mochila, lo colocó encima de su hombro izquierdo y se acomodó su falda y suéter, y en ese entonces Kerberos, de Sakura, bailó desde su espalda y en el aire con sus pequeñas alas blancas de peluche._ Yosh_. Miró, lamiéndose los labios, la gran barda negra de metal de la secundaria Namimori y sintió su frente húmeda de nuevo.

Quizá sí…

No, no. 'Quizá' nada. Rendirse no era una opción.

—¡Fighting, Haru! ¡Podrás ver a Tsuna-san y a Reborn-chan si lo logras! —susurró para sí misma—. ¡Tienes que lograrlo, hahi!

**oOo****  
**

Asomó la cabeza arriba de su chaqueta negra del Comité Disciplinario, esquivando a Hibird en el proceso, quién cantaba el himno de Namimori aquella mañana-casi medio día, y miró a la entrada de la secundaria que él dirigía y se dedicaba a disciplinar a mordidas. No había visto nada interesante en todo el día hasta en ese momento. O más bien oído. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era una chica. Una chica que enseñaba descaradamente sus infantiles panties blancas de pelotitas rojas y planeaba cruzar la reja.

Que estaba pegada a un metro de la reja, más bien.

Él alzó una ceja, escéptico.

_Maldito pegote... _

Kyoya odiaba el vandalismo, y aún más a los invasores, pero no era idiota. Gastó bastante dinero, o al menos gran parte de lo que los padres dieron meses atrás para construir una nueva cancha de fútbol —que quedó más que en el olvido —, en aquella reja. Era alta, resbalosa y tenía picos al final. Bastante filosos, según sabía de parte de Kusakabe que le habían tenido que poner algunas grapas en el brazo por un _accidente_ con ella. No tenía porque bajar de la terraza y decirle a aquella herbívora (la detectó enseguida como una seguidora de Sawada Tsunayoshi, el herbívoro alfa) que la morderá hasta la muerte si no desiste de su estúpida idea.

—_¡Tsuna-san, Reborn-san, allá voy!_

Oyó con poco interés los débiles chillidos de la chica. Hablaba del bebé, se dio cuenta al cabo de un rato. Por eso prestó un poco de atención. Y justo como sospechaba, descubrió pronto que era miembro de la panda de imbéciles herbívoros liderada por el herbívoro número uno de la ciudad, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sólo alguien tan estúpido como ellos se atrevería a asediar la paz de la secundaria Namimori que él trabajaba en preservar.

—Hh.

Estaba pensando en cómo y en quién limpiaría el charco de sangre de la acera, en donde su vida terminaría trágicamente. Cerró los ojos. Quizá podría hacerlo el profesor de Educación Física. Lo amenazaría con golpear a su equipo de baseball y accedería rápidamente. O a Kimitaro Yusuke, el chico nuevo que avergonzaba a la escuela porque no se podía poner bien los pantalones a pesar de tener trece años. Tenía que ser bueno en _algo_. Y útil. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

—_Hahi, mi madre tenía razón ¡el amor lo puede todo! ¡Todo!_

El cuello de Hibari Kyoya tronó cuando giró para ver su entorno. Pájaros volaban, Hibird dormía en su chaqueta y aquella chica torpe de panties infantiles estaba en _su_ territorio. Dentro, no fuera (porque la acera también le pertenecía, carajo). Y no había sangre, ni miembros tirados lejos de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera dedos o la punta de ellos. Estaba completa. Y con la falda en su lugar, gracias a dios también.

La observó caminar hacia el edificio, con su falda azul marina bailando entre sus delgadas y suaves piernas de colegiala y su cabello agarrado en un molote alto. Herbívora, en toda su expresión. Suspiró, acariciando el mango de sus tonfas. Alguien pagaría por semejante mierda. Ya sabía quién.

Hibari ahuyentó a Hibird, que voló lejos, y después saltó al piso de la azotea. Quitó el polvo de su camisa y se colocó la chaqueta. No más siesta. Fue entonces cuando se dirigió a la Sala del Comité Disciplinario.

Había varias cosas que Hibari Kyoya odiaba. Como por ejemplo, casi en el puesto número uno de la lista de Cosas Que No Soporto, Ni Soportaré estaba que un herbívoro le hiciera equivocarse. Más odiable era si el herbívoro era una herbívora. O más entendiblemente, una mujer cursi de mierda que hablaba sola. Porque el amor no lo puede todo, pero la suerte de idiotas sí. Y ella definitivamente había tenido suerte.

(_Y era idiota_)

Aquella noche los ahorros del director de Namimori desaparecieron, y gente con trajes azules y cascos amarillos llegaron temprano a quitar la reja. Trayendo otra.

De dos metros y _medio_.

El primero en quejarse, Hibari recordó, fue Sawada Tsunayoshi con su típico '¡Whaa!'.

Si el rey cae, todos los peones también. Eso implicaba a la chica de panties blancos infantilmente ridículos.


	16. El coco

**Claim**: Daniela y Timoteo Vongola.

**Nota de autor —** Es oficial. Adoro a Daniela y a Timoteo. Una pequeña viñeta para ustedes.

* * *

**El coco**

Un ruido.

Daniela abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó de su cama, con los vellos de sus brazos saltados, tensa y alerta. Observó sus alrededores, encontrando la puerta de su habitación entre abierta. Rebuscó encima del buró que se encontraba a su izquierda, dispuesta a tomar su ballesta en cualquier momento y disparar. Pero oyó un gemido, de repente y, con paciencia, miró a su habitación.

Dejó salir un suspiro de entre sus labios al ver como Timoteo se asomaba, abrazado a un muñeco de peluche, con los ojos lagrimosos y vestido en piyamas. El niño, con pasos torpes y los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra, al percatarse de que su presencia ya había sido anunciada, caminó hacia la orilla de la cama.

—Tengo miedo, mama —dijo con voz temblorosa el infante—. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Ella asintió en silencio, mirando como Timoteo subía a la cama con rapidez y quedaba a su lado, para arroparlo a él y a su oso de peluche, Viggo. Timoteo se acomodó en la almohada fría y desocupada de la gran cama matrimonial que ocupaba. Sabía con certeza el porqué de la presencia de su hijo en su habitación: era la cuarta vez en la semana que se encontraba con él a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Otra vez el coco, Timoteo?

Timoteo se encogió contra su pecho al escuchar su pregunta, para responder una afirmación temblorosa en voz baja. Daniela guardó silencio.

—El abuelo me ha dicho que un mafioso no le tiene miedo a nada —comenzó a llorar el niño—, pero mama, yo le tengo mucho miedo al coco. El abuelo dijo que si no lo derrotaba se comería a Viggo…

Acarició la cabeza del niño de forma reconfortante. Sin duda, su padre se tomaba muy enserio el entrenamiento mafioso para Timoteo. Había terminado creándole un enemigo imaginario para enfrentar. Daniela, no sabiendo si tendría que estar enfadada o tranquila por el interés de su padre hacia su hijo, no había hecho nada al respecto hasta ahora. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Ella no quería a su hijo dentro de aquel mundo. Ni siquiera ella quería estar dentro de ése mundo. Pero ambos lo estaban, inclusive antes de nacer. Ella era la única hija viva del Séptimo Vongola, la primera y quizá última Dona en la mafia. Timoteo era su único hijo, engendrado y con el destino elegido mucho antes de que él mismo abriera los ojos: el destino de seguir con su trabajo como jefe de la familia.

Daniela sabía que ella no había tenido opción de escapar y que Timoteo tampoco no la tendría.

—Está bien tener miedo, Timoteo. Pero cuando quieres a alguien y buscas protegerlo, debes de dejar a un lado tus temores y ser valiente.

—¿Por eso eres tú tan fuerte, mama?

Daniela sonrió.

—Soy fuerte porque te quiero y mientras viva, nadie te hará daño. Nunca tendrás más poder que cuando ames a tu familia y busques el bien a los demás.

Ella sólo había tenido la oportunidad de ser diferente. De comenzar a ver todo de manera distinta a lo de su padre. De seguir con sus creencias, de llevarlas a través de la sangre. De cumplir con la Vongola original, que era sólo una organización formada con el único propósito de proteger a la gente.

Sólo esperaba que Timoteo tomara la misma oportunidad.


End file.
